Sindel
Sindel é uma personagem da série de jogos de luta da franquia Mortal Kombat. Ela fez sua estréia em Mortal Kombat 3, com um papel muito importante no enredo. É mãe de Kitana e esposa de Rei Jerrod, sendo também rainha de Edenia. Histórico Mortal Kombat 3/DS/UMK3/Advance/Trilogy Há tempos,Sindel foi a rainha de Edenia.Casada com o Rei Jerrod e mãe de Kitana,ela tinha tudo o que sempre quis.Com a morte do rei,Edenia foi brutalmente tomada por Shao Kahn.Shao Kahn sempre sentiu algo por Sindel,mas a mesma não tinha outro sentimento pelo mestre que não seja odiá-lo,afinal,fora ele quem matara seu amor,seu rei.Sindel foi forçada a se casar com Shao Kahn ao conquistar seu reino,Edenia.Em uma tentativa de frustrar os planos do imperador ela se sacrificou,seu suicídio criou uma barreira mágica que impedia Shao Kahn de atacar Earthrealm. Intro (MKT) Milhares de anos atrás uma ordem de homens mais sábios do oriente agora recebeu visões do reino escuro conhecido como Outworld.Era um mundo governado pelo caos e um imperador conhecido como Shao Kahn.Eles aprenderam que as viagens entre Earthrealm e o novo reino encontrado um dia seria possível se as condições estivessem certas.As condições de ser o desequilíbrio das fúrias. Forças negativas e positivas que mantêm nosso universo instável entre em colapso sobre si mesmo.Sabendo que uma invasão de Outworld era iminente,os sábios apelaram aos Elder Gods.Foi por esta razão que os Elder Gods criaram o torneio chamado Mortal Kombat.Durante nove gerações,Mortal Kombat foi governado pelo melhor guerreiro-príncipe de Outworld: Goro.Earthrealm estava à beira da sua destruição quando uma nova geração de guerreiros foram vitoriosos em defender seu reino.O monge guerreiro,Liu Kang,iria se tornar o novo campeão.Mas sua vitória foi de curta duração como ele e seus companheiros encontram-se atraídos para Outworld para competir em um segundo torneio.Mal sabiam eles que o torneio era apenas uma diversão.Um esquema idealizado pelo imperador para quebrar as regras estabelecidas pelos Elder Gods e testemunhar a reencarnação de sua ex-rainha Sindel no próprio reino de Earthrealm.O ato profano deu a Shao Kahn o poder para percorrer os portais dimensionais e recuperar sua rainha,permitindo assim que ele finalmente apoderasse de Earthrealm. Final (semi-canon) de Sindel Sindel recebe visões de seu verdadeiro passado e se volta contra Shao Kahn.Ela descobre que seu verdadeiro rei foi nomeado como Jerrod.Eles já tiveram uma filha chamada Kitana e governou um reino chamado Edenia, antes de Shao Kahn tomá-la em seu próprio Mortal Kombat.Ele usou Sindel como um peão em sua busca por Earthrealm e levou Kitana como sua própria filha.Mas ao derrotar Shao Kahn,Sindel salva Earthrealm.Ao fazer isso,ela também liberta Edenia e assegura um reencontro com sua filha de 10 mil anos:Kitana. Final (semi-canon) de Kitana Kitana escapa das garras do mal de Shao Kahn para uma região desconhecida em Earthrealm.Ela sobrevive a uma tentativa de assassinato de Reptile,e aliado com Jade,uma velha amiga.Juntamente com a ajuda dos guerreiros de Earthrealm,Kitana liberta Sindel e vira a rainha contra seu imperador.Com Shao Kahn derrotado,Earthrealm está de volta ao seu estado original assim como o reino de Edenia de Kitana.Ela estará para sempre em dívida com seus amigos de Earthrealm enquanto ela governa o novo reino de Edenia ao lado da rainha,sua mãe Sindel. Final (semi-canon) de Jade Jade toma a decisão de ajudar sua amiga Kitana.Ela frustra uma tentativa de assassinato ao lado de Reptile contra a princesa e afasta seus outros inimigos em Outworld.Isso limpa o caminho para Kitana retornar Sindel e trazê-la contra o imperador Shao Kahn.Com Sindel removida como uma inimiga,Jade fica frente a frente com o imperador em combate.Ela o derrota,e Earthrealm assim como Edenia são libertados.Jade ganhou entao um lugar ao lado dos grandes heróis do Mortal Kombat. Final (semi-canon) de Mileena em UMK3 Vencendo o terceiro torneio permitiria Mileena a recuperar seu trono como princesa de Outworld.Com a ajuda de Baraka,ela faz Sindel e Kitana de refens.Juntos,eles ameaçaram Shao Kahn com suas vidas a menos que ele atraia os guerreiros de Earthrealm em um novo torneio,onde Baraka possa a voltar e recuperar o seu título como o campeão. Biografia Sindel regia Outworld ao lado de Shao Kahn como sua rainha.Agora dez mil anos mais tarde,depois de sua morte prematura,ela renasce em Earthrealm com más intenções.Sindel é a chave de Shao Kahn para a ocupação em Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat Gold Sindel foi citada no final de Baraka em Mortal Kombat Gold. Final (semi-canon com partes non-canon) de Baraka Em Edenia,Quan Chi fica no trono real,aparentemente distraído.Quan Chi pede para entrar.Baraka é visto observando pela porta.Quan Chi diz para entrar mais uma vez e dessa vez menciona Baraka e pede para que ele não tenha medo.Baraka entra e Quan Chi diz que a traição deles é completa pois ele enfrentou com os mais mortais para Shinnok.Esta vitória era deles.Baraka diz que ele se aproveitava do seu novo poder, no trono da Rainha Sindel,enquanto o mesmo era forçado a esconder-se nas sombras.Quan Chi pergunta quem ele escondia pois os Elder Gods estavam mortos. Raiden estava morto.E, graças a Baraka,Shinnok estava morto também.Baraka diz que todos estavam mortos.Quan Chi confirma e diz que todos estavam naquele reino abandonado.Baraka pergunta-o como ele governava um reino sem ninguém nele.Quan Chi diz que aquela guerra não era sobre os mortais.Era sobre a obtenção de poder e ele já possuia.Baraka diz que ele era forçado a viver a sua própria existência em um reino morto com um louco!Baraka tira suas lâminas e estoca-as em Quan Chi,esfaqueando-o no peito.Baraka diz que o feiticeiro vai pagar com a própria vida.Quan Chi aparece atrás de Baraka e diz que não tinha uma vida para dar.Baraka se choca com a ilusão e se vira para ver Quan Chi esfaqueado. Era uma cópia,em seguida,volta-se para Quan Chi para ataca-lo.Quan Chi congela-o no ar com seus poderes,e então ele ri quando explode Baraka. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained Konquest thumb|left|Sindel agradece Shujinko por salvá-la.Por Edenia,Shujinko encontra alguém.Kitana diz que ele emergeu dothumb|Sindel agradece Shujinko. portal dos deuses e pergunta como isso seria possível.Shujinko se apresenta como o campeão dos Elder Gods e estava procurando nos reinos artefatos que ajudariam na luta contra o mal e sua missão o trouxe até ali.Kitana se ajoelha para Shujinko e se apresenta como a princesa de Edenia.Se ele é o campeão dos Elder Gods,provavelmente ele poderia ajudá-la na luta a seu favor pois havia um longo tempo quando o imperador Shao Kahn unificou Edenia com Outworld e pela Millennia ele regeu combinando os reinos até que seus aliados de Earthrealm e ela conquistaram a independência de Edenia.Então Shao Kahn novamente invadiu o reino de Edenia pois ele havia se informado que um importante objeto estava escondido por ali e enviou suas forças para achá-lo.Shujinko diz que Shao Kahn provavelmente estava por trás do Kamidogu Edeniano e a situação thumb|left|Sindel diz para Shujinko entregar o Kamidogu aos Elder Gods. estava pior do que ele imaginava.Shujinko pergunta a Kitana como ele seria de ajuda.Kitana diz que sua mãe,Rainha Sindel foi capturada e ela não poderia libertá-la sozinha pois ela deveria voltar para Outworld para comandar suas forças em um ataque direto contra o imperador.Se ele libertasse Sindel,ela poderia comandar as forças da resistência ali em Edenia.Shujinko pergunta aonde Sindel foi presa.Kitana diz que ela foi aprisionada perto do palácio,guardada pela traidora Tanya.Então,Shujinko deveria derrotar Tanya em ordem para libertar a rainha.Shujinko diz que iria conquistar a libertade da rainha e isto ela poderia estar certa.Kitana agradece Shujinko e lhe deseja boa sorte e desaparece. Próximo ao palácio,Shujinko encontra uma mulher e a pergunta que estava procurando uma pessoa chamada Tanya e pergunmta se ela a conhecia.Tanya diz que era a própria e pergunta a Shujinko se ele estava a mando do imperador Shao Kahn.Shujinko diz que não exatamente e veio pedi-la que libertasse a rainha Sindel pois ela foi injustamente presa e capturada pelas forças de Shao Kahn.Tanya ri da cara de Shujinko dizendo que ele era um homem velho e tolo pois ela foi instruida pessoalmente por Shao Kahn para guardar a sela com sua vida.Então ele teria que passar por ela se ele quisesse libertá-la.Shujinko diz que então assim seria e entra num combate contra Tanya.Após derrotar Tanya,Shujinko entra na sela de Sindel. Sindel diz que ele estava muito velho para estar nas forças miltares de Shao Kahn.Shujinko se apresenta como o campeão dos Elder Gods e que veio para libertá-la em pedido de sua filha Kitana pois ela estava em Outworld confrontando contra as forças de Shao Kahn.Sindel pergunta se Kitana estava viva então se impressiona e diz que ele era realmente merecedor de portar o que ele dizia.Sindel o chama para sair dali antes que alguém percebesse que ela escapou.Sindel pede para ele a seguir que ela iria recompensá-lo por seus esforços. Shujinko chega ao palácio de Sindel.Sindel diz que é a rainha de Edenia e estava grata por Shujinko arriscar sua vida para libertá-la.Shujinko diz que era uma honra.Sindel diz para ele permiti-la retribuir a galantia do mesmo e diz que iria ensiná-lo as habilidades de combate de um cavaleiro Edeniano.Sindel pergunta se ele aceitaria.Shujinko diz que estava entendido e aceita.Sindel e Shujinko começam o treinamento.Após o treinamento,Sindel diz que agora ele era um soldado cavaleiro edeniano e então tinha um pedido para o mesmo.Shujinko pergunta o que era.Sindel diz que Shao Kahn procurava por um item muito poderoso-um que foi mantido escondido em Edenia desde suas histórias mais antigas e que nunca poderia cair nas mãos do imperador de Outworld.Sindel pede para que ele leve o Kamidogu Edeniano e retorne-o para os Elder Gods que eles iriam saber o que fazer.Shujinko diz que iria retorná-lo o mais rápido possível e pergunta o que a sua alteza iria fazer agora.Sindel diz que Kitana e ela iriam continuar a batalha para libertar Edenia da tirania de Shao Kahn pois seus homens estavam procurando por ela ali mas que não tinha conhecimentos do próprio Shujinko e então ele tinha uma chance de escapar se deixasse o reino naquele exato momento.Shujinko então deseja boa sorte para a sua alteza e recupera o Kamidogu Edeniano. Final (semi-canon) de Sindel thumb|leftEmbora Onaga tem retornado da morte,ele não habitou seu corpo thumboriginal.Sindel e Jade tem encontrado sua sacorfa aberta.Seu corpo permaneceu,mas sua armadura estava perdida.Estranhamente,a hieroglyphics em sua tomba era similar a linguagem edeniana. Ela então descobriu um encantamento inscrito pelos homens santos de Onaga que era entendido que transportassem a sua alma para seu corpo original.Como ela memorizou o encantamento,Onaga emergeu das sombras.Onaga podia ter derrotado Jade e Sindel juntas mas então ele tomou um sádico prazer de desencadeamento em ter libertado thumbKitana de seu controle.Ele foi um tolo.Jade segurou Kitana enquanto Sindel colocou seu Kwan Dao dentro do coração da cápsula.Como ela havia feito o encantamento ancestral, a alma de Onaga deixou o corpo de Reptile em sua embarcação destinada.O cadáver veio a vida e criou uma agonia que o Kwan Dao previniu quando tocou seu coração.Sindel segurou sua arma firme naquele lugar e Onaga retornou num profundo sono de morte.Com o rei dragão derrotado,os reinos estavam salvos e a filha de Sindel,Kitana,foi libertada da magia.Talvez Edenia conheceria a paz uma vez mais. Final (non-canon) de Li Mei thumb|leftUma aliança tem formado guerreiros de vastas origens diferentes mas por uma única causa: derrotar Onaga.Li Mei marchou inquetamente na batalha contra o rei dragão.Mais perto que ela chegava dele,mais ela entendia de que lado merecia a vitória.Li Mei se voltou contra seus aliados e deu ao imperador o tempo necessário para finalizar o último Kamidogu.O rei dragão agora estava mais poderoso.Ele tinha os conhecimentos necessários para controlar o universo para fazer e desfazer o que lhe entendia.Li Mei apenas assistiu e em delírio dos Elder Gods sentiram antes de suas visões.Onaga a transformou em sua rainha,para estar para sempre ao seu lado.Ele a deu poder entre tudo que ela imaginou.Juntos eles iriam governar o reino único e matar o resto dos Elder Gods. Final (canônico) de Shujinko thumb|leftPara que eu seria capaz de me defender durante a missão de achar os Kamidogus,Onaga me deu o poder de absorver as habilidades de luta de qualquer guerreiro que eu encontrasse.Mas esse "presente" viria a ser a sua ruína.Os guerreiros em Outworld estavam em desordem.Heróis não estavam focados na verdadeira ameaça de Onaga e vilões não tinham conhecimento de suas próprias destruições apenas servindo ele.Eu uni eles e em um momento absorvi o poder de luta deles combinados.Eu destrui cada um dos Kamidogus,a fonte de sua invulnerabilidade.Isto enfraqueceu Onaga e eu ataquei ele sem piedade.Sua forma mortal não era páreo para um combatente infundido de poderes de muitos guerreiros. O rei dragão foi finalmente vencido.Os reinos iriam permanecer como eles estavam desde o seu começo. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Mortal Kombat (2011) Capítulo 9 Logo, Raiden aparece com Smoke e Johnny Cage dizendo que queria conversar um pouco com a princesa. Kitana, brava, diz que Erthrealmers como eles ousariam em aproximar -se dela. Johnny Cage diz que não queria lutar com ela mas Smoke logo diz que eles lutariam se precisassem. Kitana diz que eles aprenderiam respeito e logo a princesa cae em um combate contra Johnny e Smoke juntos e ela os derrota. Kitana diz que Shao Kahn quer morte e ela mataria Johnny ali mesmo mas Raiden logo impede. Raiden diz que Liu Kang talvez estaria errado sobre Kitana. Raiden ajuda Johnny a se levantar e Johnny pergunta se Raiden poderia ver esse embate nas suas visões. Raiden diz para Kitana que alguma coisa nela deveria ser diferente, ou ela deveria ser totalmente diferente, dizendo que ela era mais do que Shao Kahn e Sindel.Logo , Raiden tem uma visão de Sindel, e se pergunta a ele mesmo, pois Sindel estava morta. Kitana confirma Raiden que Sindel, sua mãe, estava morta. Raiden diz para Kitana que ela precisaria de respostas e se ela seguir Raiden, acharia as respostas.Em Shao Kahn's Throne Room, Kitana diz para Kahn que não pretendia perturbá-lo se aquilo não fosse importante. Kahn deveria saber o que Tsung aprontava. Kitana diz que tsung criou várias réplicas dela com sangue tarkatâneo e um dos clones estava viva e atacou-a. Kahn aprova os atos de Tsung e Kitana fica surpresa. Kitana pergunta como " o pai dela" poderia aprovar algo errado e logo Kahn, com certo despreso, diz que ele era o imperador da princesa e não sei pai. Kahn diz que o pai de Kitana era um rei fraco de Edenia, então ele o assassinou e tomou Sindel como sua mulher. Kahn se arrepende de Sindel ter deixado o convecer sobre Kitana ter algum valor e logo diz para a princesa que ele teria uma " filha verdadeira". Kitana diz para Kahn que Raiden estava certo, pois Kahn mentiu a vida toda para ela. Kahn pede para os soldados tarkatâneos prender Kitana em The Tower e iria fazer um exemplo de Kitana para ser executada. Kahn diz para Tsung logo voltar para Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits e trazer a sua verdadeira filha que se chamava Mileena. Capítulo 11 Quan Chi dá a idéia de uma invasão a Earthrealm. Tsung fica surpreso com a invasão. Kahn logo se exalta dizendo que Quan Chi estava zombando dele pois o feitiço de Sindel impedia- o disso. Até a Milenia acabar, Shao Kahn não poderia pisar em Earthrealm. Quan Chi especializou-se em feitiços e logo foi atrás de Sindel para ressussitá-la para assim Kahn poder invadir Earthrealm e trazer Sindel para seu lado. Kahn interessa pela idéia de ressussitar Sindel mas estava cheio de feiticeiros incompetentes e Quan Chi deveria provar o seu real valor. Em Jade's Desert, Quan Chi ressussita Sindel junto de Noob Saibot. Sindel logo acorda e fica surpresa com Quan Chi. o feiticeiro dizia que Kahn aguardava o retorno da imperatriz. Sindel pergunta sobre Kitana e logo Quan Chi diz que ela estava aliada com Earthrealm. Sindel diz então que ela não era mais sua filha (talvez por conta do feitiço de Quan Chi). Quan Chi e Noob Saibot levam Sindel para Shao Kahn e a invasão em Earthrealm poderia ser começada. Capítulo 13 O exército de Kahn chega em Shao Kahn's Throne Room com Motaro morto. Kahn pergunta o que era aquilo. Mileena diz a Kahn que Raiden matou Motaro. Sindel logo diz que irá para Earthrealm finalizar o trabalho de Motaro. Shao Kahn logo chama Shang Tsung dizendo que a imperatriz requer algo dele. Então Kahn absorve todas as almas de Shang Tsung inclusive a própria dele, matando o e entrega todo o seu poder para Sindel. Kabal golpeia Kano na cabeça e posiciona-se para atacar Kahn.Noob Saibot e Mileena impedem que Kabal chegue mais perto. Mileena diz que ninguém ataca o imperador e eles entram num combate. Kabal derrota Mileena e Noob Saibot. Capítulo 15 Kitana sente que Sindel estava por perto e logo ela aparece.Sindel estava mais forte do que nunca pois estava com todo o poder de Shang Tsung. Ela provoca todos por combate e prometeria finalizar o que o Lin Kuei não pode. Todos se posicionam para enfrentá-la e Nightwolf ordena o ataque. Sindel então ataca Nightwolf e Johnny Cage, ataca Kabal pisando em seu pulmão matando-o. Ataca Stryker e golpea o em seus olhos matando-o. Ataca Cyber Sub-Zero e acaba desprogramando o que gera um total curto-circuito e uma pane geral , matando-o. Ela impede o ataque de Jax Briggs e logo golpea-o com o pé em seu pescoço matando-o. Impede o ataque de Smoke mobilizando-o,e em seguida torce a sua cabeça, também matando-o. Nocauteia Sonya Blade com apenas um chute e impede o ataque de Kitana e Jade juntas. Então, Sindel finaliza Jade arrancando o seu fígado matando-a. Ela então golpeia intensamente a filha Kitana. Kitana, bastante machucada pelos ataques de Sindel, diz que aquele não era o caminho de Sindel e que ela estava possuída por Shao Kahn. Sindel não aceita ser chamada de mãe por Kitana e diz que Kahn havia ressussitado-a,pois Kitana tinha traído Kahn por uma causa patética. Kitana diz para Sindel se lembrar dos tempos em que Sindel governava Edenia mas Sindel logo diz que a princesa iria tomar o rumo dos demais começando a absolver sua alma mas Nightwolf, um pouco machucado, impede-a. Sindel fica surpresa com Nightwolf ainda estar vivo e logo diz que ele irá se reunir com seus ancestrais e caem em uma luta. Nightwolf vence Sindel e logo começa o seu feitiço contra ela. Sonya clama por Raiden. Enquanto isso , Raiden conversa com os deuses anciãos clamando ajuda mas eles negam dizendo que Shao Kahn não havia violado nada. Os deuses somem. Raiden diz que as portas estavam se fechando e volta com Liu Kang para The Cathedral. Sindel estava vencendo Nightwolf dizendo que a vitória ela dela, mas logo Nightwolf invoca um forte raio matando Sindel e a ele mesmo. Capítulo 16 Raiden procura se aliar com Quan Chi. Quan Chi pergunta se Raiden está perdendo a batalha. Raiden pergunta qual os seus termos para Quan Chi ajudá-lo e o feiticeiro logo pergunta o que ele tem a oferecer. Raiden diz que dará todas as almas dos guerreiros mortos de Earthrealm inclusive a sua se ele o ajudar mas Quan Chi começa a rir dizendo que já possui todas as almas dos guerreiros de Earthrealm, pois Shao Kahn lhe deu como prêmio por sua cooperação incluindo a alma de Sindel, uma vez que a mesma se sacrificou em nome de Earthrealm Final (non-canon) de Ermac thumb|leftCom Shao Kahn morto,Ermac não estava mais ligado a ele.A anarquia irrompeu dentro de Ermac como as muitas almas guerreiras que compunham seu ser lutaram pela dominação.Apenas um tinha força de vontade para acalmar o caos.O conflito foi resolvido,Ermac retornou a Outworld,determinado a se reunir com seu passado. A rainha Sindel e a princesa Kitana ficaram chocadas ao saber a verdade: aquele preso entre os muitos espíritos dentro de Ermac era seu marido e pai,o rei Jerrod.Embora nunca fosse o Jerrod que uma vez conheceram,Ermac serviria para sempre e protegeria sua rainha e o povo Edeniano. Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Non-Playable-Character'' Capítulo 1 thumb|left|Quan Chi ataca Raiden e Fujin com seus "aliados"Em Sky Temple, Raiden e Fujin lutavam contra as criaturas de Netherrealm. Depois de lutarem muito, Fujin diz a Raiden que eles precisavam fortalecer as fraquezas do portal abaixo. Raiden diz que é tarde demais e logo Quan Chi aparece com alguns de seus mortos vivos: Sindel,Stryker e Kabal. Raiden diz que Quan Chi estava atrapalhando e corrompendo o portal sagrado mas logo Quan Chi diz que Raiden estaria feliz por thumb|Sindel intercepta Fujin mas é eletrocutada por Raiden.ver os seus amigos. Quan Chi diz que Raiden os abandonou para a morte e ele o entregou os de volta para vida. Era uma vida pior que a morte segundo Raiden e o destino de Raiden seria o mesmo segundo Quan Chi assim que o mestre dele testemunhar a queda do deus do trovão.Mais tarde, Raiden e Fujin estavam em constante luta contra os mortos vivos Sindel, Kabal e Stryker. Até que então , Shinnok aparece. Shinnok diz a Raiden para ele ver o seu legado. Raiden diz que vai impedir e aprisionar Shinnok de novo. O Elder God logo diz que o legado da vida é a morte e logo Sindel, Kabal e Stryker correm para defender o seu novo mestre. Kabal machuca Raiden mas o detem. Quan chi interfere derrubando Raiden. Fujin logo se contem até ser contido por Sindel. Raiden o salva mas os dois são repelidos por Shinnok. Capítulo 6 thumb|left|Sindel,Kitana,Liu Kang e Kung Lao à espera de Quan Chi.Quan Chi diz que D’vorah agiu bem e manda a mesma trazer o amuleto thumb|Quan Chi se reune com seus espectrospara ele. A mesma confirma para o mago. Quan Chi sai de seus pensamentos e vai em direção aos zumbis de netherrealm que o aguardam em uma caverna de Krossroads. Sindel, Kitana, Kung Lao e Liu Kang estavam ali em seus cavalos zumbis. O zumbi Liu kang pergunta quais eram as novidades de Outworld. Quan Chi diz para o zumbi que logo Shinnok estaria livre e que eram para eles irem para sua fortaleza. Capítulo 8 thumb|left|Quan Chi chega em Netherrealm com seus espectros.Quan Chi então chega em Krossroads, em Netherrealm, onde a Special thumb|Sindel ataca os soldados da Special Forces.Forces,Kenshi,Sareena e Jax o aguardavam secretamente. Quan Chi não estava sozinho mas trazia seus espectros consigo. Kenshi ordena que os soldados da Special Forces atirem thumb|left|Jax é impedido de atirar em Quan Chi por Sindelnos cavalos zumbis de fogo que Quan Chi e seus espectros estavam comandando derrubando os espectros thumb|Jax e Sindel em apuros.Kung Lao e obrigando Sindel a revidar.Logo, Jax vê os dois por perto e tenta atirar mas é impedido pela espectra Sindel com seu poder e quase cai no rio em chamas de Krossroads. A espectra Sindel ri do desespero de Jax em subir a plataforma a cima para não cair e pisa em thumb|left|Sindel dá "boas vindas" à Jax após salvá-lo.sua mão. Na tentativa de derrubar de vez, Sindel tenta pisar mais forte em Jax mas o mesmo a derruba da plataforma também. Sindel, rapidamente thumb|Sindel afirma que Quan Chi "reuniu sua família".estica seu cabelo em uma pedra da plataforma para que não caia no rio de chamas fazendo que Jax segure nela também. Sindel com muito esforço, sobe-se com Jax para a passarela de Krossroads. Sindel dá as boas vindas ao lar para Jax mas o mesmo diz que aquele inferno nunca seria a casa dele. Sindel pergunta porque ele agiu como um tolo e voltou e o mesmo responde que tinha que proteger a sua família. Sindel logo responde que Quan Chi reuniu-a com sua família e que ele logo iria fazer o mesmo para ele entrando num combate.Jax vence dizendo que Quan Chi não estava a ajudando em coisa alguma. Capítulo 9 thumb|left|Sindel,Liu Kang,Smoke,Kung Lao e Kitana saudam o Lord Shinnok.Shinnok então diz que era uma pena ele não viver para ver sua obra concluída. Então, Shinnok diz que não queria nenhuma surpresa vinda de Johnny Cage e manda D'Vorah levá-lo como refém. Um portal se abre com os espectros de Quan Chi, que agora serviam ao Elder god caído. Os espectros Liu Kang,Kung Lao, Kitana, Sindel e Smoke saúdam Shinnok. “Glória ao Lorde Shinnok!” são as palavras do espectro Liu Kang. Shinnok diz que é melhor eles irem embora. Kang relata que havia uma força de humanos em Netherrealm. Shinnok confirma e logo prometia neutralizá-los e parte no portal com seus seguidores. Capítulo 10 thumb|left|Os espectros começam a atormentar Raiden.O espectro Liu Kang pergunta a Shinnok se eles deveriam matá-lo mas thumb|Os espectros deixam Raiden ocupado.Shinnok diz que ainda não pois Raiden iria testemunhar a conquista de Shinnok sobre Earthrealm e então ele iria aprisioná-lo como ele havia aprisionado Shinnok.Raiden diz a Shinnok que se fosse ele não contaria com uma vitória prematura mas Shinnok diz que já venceu uma vez. Shinnok então entra em Sky Temple. Os espectros rodeiam Raiden e o mesmo luta sozinho com todos. Raiden é atacado pelo golpe de Liu Kang enquanto Kung Lao o dá vários socos. Os demais espectros pisoteiam Raiden. Kung Lao prende Raiden pelo pescoço mas logo Raiden ataca com raios os espectros. Capítulo 12 thumb|left|Kitana explica o plano dos espectros após a vitória de Shinnok.D’Vorah estava com os espectros em Sky Temple conversando sobre a thumb|Sindel e Kitana notificam algo de estranho.corrupção de Jinsei Chamber enquanto Cassie Cage e os outros aproximavam secretamente.Kitana diz que isso era inaceitável pois depois que Earthrealm for destruído, os espectros deveriam concluir a vingança de Shinnok: invadir os céus e destruir os Elder thumb|left|Sindel confronta Cassie.Gods.Cassie Cage decide tomar uma iniciativa de avançar com todos quando Takeda quase cai de Sky Temple. Ao perceberem que algo estava errado, as espectras Sindel e Kitana se colocam em alerta e assim Cassie e Kung Jin decidem se revelarem enquanto Jacqui ajuda Takeda a subir a plataforma de Sky Temple. Kung Jin luta com Kitana enquanto thumb|Sindel e Kitana lutam contra Takeda.Cassie detém Sindel. Sindel se volta para Cassie Cage dizendo que havia matado todos os amigos de Sonya Blade. Cassie logo acrescenta a morte de Kitana e pergunta a Sindel se a mesma orgulhava disso. Sindel diz que Kitana e elas estavam unidas na morte e em breve Cassie se juntaria a elas, dando uma criação adequada para mesma, partindo assim para um confronto. Cassie vence agradecendo “ a mamãezinha querida” mas era melhor ela recusar.Mais tarde, Takeda lutava com Sindel e Kitana intensamente e Jacqui contra Kung Lao,Smoke e Liu Kang ao mesmo tempo. Takeda e Jacqui não conseguiam manter-se no ritmo da batalha.Após a caída de Shinnok, Kitana e Liu Kang recuam para Netherrealm com os demais espectros. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Capítulo 16 No passado, no torneio de Mortal Kombat (2011), Shao Kahn pedia para que Kuai Liang finalizasse Scorpion. Kuai Liang dizia que não mataria Scorpion por Shao Kahn mas sim pelo seu irmão que morreu pelas mãos do mesmo. Porém, o cyber Lin Kuei interceptou na época dizendo que Kuai Liang havia traído a iniciativa cyber e o Lin Kuei deveria ser exterminado do erro biológico. Kuai Liang tentou resistir aos cyborgues porem não foi capaz. Kuai Liang havia se tornado um cyborgue também: Cyber Sub-Zero. Cyber Sub-Zero se pergunta o que eles haviam feito com seu corpo mas quando percebe já era tarde demais pois Sindel havia matado-o quando Kuai Liang defendeu o plano terreno. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MK3/UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MKD/MKU/MKA/MK2011 *'Fireball': Sindel cospe uma bola de fogo roxa no oponente *'Banshee Scream': Sindel dá um grito super sônico que deixa o inimigo confuso, e o traz para perto dela. thumb|Xray de Sindel em Mortal Kombat 2011.(MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD, MKA,MK 2011) *'Fly': Sindel voa, mas você não pode executar ataques no ar. Em Mortal Kombat (2011) ela pode. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD, MKA, MK 2011) *'Low Fireball:' Sindel se abaixa e solta uma fireball roxa nas pernas do oponente (MK 2011) *Hair Whip:Sindel enrrola seu cabelo no oponente e o joga para o outro lado da arena.(MK3,UMK3,MKT,MK 2011) *A versão melhorada é chamada de Hair Toss. Sindel vai bater o oponente no chão mutiplas vezes antes de solta-lo. *Xray Move- Qeen B:Sindel agarra a perna do oponente com seus cabelos, então ela chuta seu oponente na virilha, depois quebra a perna do oponente com uma cotovelada e por fim ela usa seu grito Banshee no oponente.(MK 2011) Mortal Kombat X: Jogabilidade como Non-Playable-Character Fatalities *'Scream of Death': Sindel dá um grito muito forte no oponente e arranca sua pele, na versão de Mortal Kombat Deception, a força de seu grito faz com que os membros do oponente sejam arremessados. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD) *'Hair Spin': Sindel prende o oponente com seu cabelo e faz ele rodar violentamente, arremessando seus pedaços. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Death Weapon': Sindel pega a sua lança e com ela joga o adversário para cima, na hora da queda ela roda sua arma e corta cada membro que encosta na lâmina. (MKD) *'Mouthful': Sindel concentra ondas sonoras nas mãos e as coloca na boca do oponente fazendo a cabeça explodir com a vibração. (MK 2011) *'Migraine': Sindel pega a cabeça do oponente, enconsta perto de sua boca e começa a gritar fazendo o tímpano explodir junto com metade da cabeça e metade do cérebro (MK 2011) *'Friendship:' "Ball": Sindel chuta a bola para o oponente e diz "That was fun!" (Isso foi divertido!). (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Sindel se transforma em uma vespa e sai ferroando o oponente (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Hara Kiri:' Sindel pula e cai de cabeça no chão, quebrando o pescoço. (MKD) *'Babality': Sindel vira um bebê, começa a voar e cai chorando e gritando seus Banshee Screams. (MK 2011) Curiosidades *Ela é um dos dois personagens que quebram o pescoço em seu Hara-Kiri o outro é Scorpion. *Acredita-se que Sindel seja a mulher mais poderosa em Mortal Kombat 9. *Sua idade real é desconhecida, mas em um manual de Mortal Kombat Armaggeddon diz que ela tem 40.000 anos. *Tem ligação com Ermac, que possui a alma de seu marido, o rei Jerrod. Galeria Sindel10.png Sindel_Revenant.png Sindel10.png Mk9 Sindel Kitana Mileena e Jade.jpg Sindel.png Sindel MKD.png Sindel MK3.gif Mk sindel.gif Sindelbrush.gif sindelmkx.png cdas.png cda.jpg cd.jpg Sindel previsão.jpg Sindel mk11.jpg Sindel Reveal.jpg Sindelmk111.jpg Sindel 11.jpg Sindel4.jpg Sindel 5.jpg Sindel 6.jpg Sindel 7.jpg Sindel9..jpg Sindel10.jpg Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Edenian Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Personagens